


Shadows

by amuk



Series: Hitsuzen [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Archetypes, Confined/Caged, F/M, Love/Hate, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is no prince and she is no longer the damsel in distress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Um, slightly inspired by Fifth Business by Robertson Davies and by Karl Jeung's theories. So, there will be a few references to archtypes because I am nerdy enough to do that.
> 
> Prompt: #22 // Tower of Darkness

"Sakura," he says and she hurls herself at him, snarling. Her arms swipe at his face, her teeth are bared, and he can see the wild animal in her. Then she jerks back, the chain wrapped around her limbs stretching taunt as she regains her balance. Her feet scuff at the dirty bricks as she tries to take another step forward.

 

"What do you want?" Her voice comes out dark and low, whispering of unnamed threats, and he smirks with amusement. The irony of the situation is not lost to him.  He once had those eyes, he thinks.

 

Sasuke watches her for a moment, glancing at her messy locks and at the dried blood on her arms. There is a light sheen of sweat on her and he notes the swelling around her ankles.  She tried too hard to break the metal again.  Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair.  "Say yes."

 

For a moment, they stare at each other. Half of her face is painted in shadow, her eyes wide at his comment.  Her lips part and his ears barely hear her words.

 

"What?"

 

"I--"

 

Sakura isn't talking to him. "What?" she repeats, her eyes narrowing with each passing second, her voice slowly rising. The barred windows let in little light, the sun slowly sinking in the distance.  The light diminishing , she's thrown further into shadow.

 

(She's becoming him.)

 

"You..." For a moment, she pauses, unable to find the words. "You come in here, expecting a yes? You...after all...you...this is what you ask me? Now? After..." Knowing it will just hurt her in the end, Sakura restrains herself. The cold metal lies heavy on her ankles and wrists. "Never."

 

Her fists clench.

 

They are at a standstill. A cool breeze ruffles her broken clothing but she doesn't shiver. She's stronger than that.

 

"Naruto is still alive."

 

If he expects her to calm down, he is sorely mistaken. If anything, it enrages her further. "He's alive? For how much longer?" she roars, her nails scraping at her palm. "He might as well be dead, considering how you left him. Considering how he's still hunted." An untamed fury runs through her and she tries to pull her arms once more, ignoring the chains halting her movements.

 

There is a slight clinking as the metal links hit one another in her haste to get up. She charges, the bolts slowly starting to give as a soft glow surrounds her. The light that is her namesake, the light that is the reason for this union, starts to grow stronger. Something in him weakens slightly (doesn't light banish the dark?) at this sight. For a moment, he allows himself to be bathed in this warmth, to sink into its comfort. Then he returns to who he is, the prince of darkness, the ruler of the night.  A nod to the guard outside and she approaches, carrying the medicine in a silver tray.

 

"Sakura, whether you agree to it or not, it will happen. It's just easier if you agree."

 

"You've never chosen the easy route before, why start now?" Her lips twist in a grimace as sparks of electricity run through her, causing her to fall to the floor.  Limply, Sakura tries to move once more but a stronger current rushes in.  

 

( _See_? Sakura's mother told her once, _Shadows are something to be feared and pitied--they both weaken and strengthen  you._ Where is that strength her mother once told her of?)

 

Sasuke ignores her screams, watching sedately as they inject her once more. "We will get married tomorrow."

 

"You bastard. I hate you," she murmurs. "I hate you."

 

"You loved me once." He's too calm, too patient to be the madman she knows he is, Sakura thinks.

 

"Once. That was a long time ago. I'm not foolish enough to make the same mistake twice. You are no prince." Weakly, she pulls at the chains. "I am no longer a princess, waiting to be rescued."

 

"..." He stares at her for a moment. "In time, then." Turning around, he leaves the room.

 

"Never. I...will always....hate you." Her eyes droop  and the last thing she sees are his feet, marching further into the past. 

**Author's Note:**

> Just for those who are wondering about said archtypes (or at least, what I used...), here they are:
> 
> Shadow: Our "dark side", characterized by inferior, uncivilized, or animal qualities which we wish to hide from others.
> 
>  
> 
> Animus: the unconcious masculine side of a women's personality.
> 
>  
> 
> Rich Young Prince: The shadow prince can manifest as a young man with great feelings of power. one who stands to inherit an evil empire and so takes on all negative characteristics of the "King" (MADARA).
> 
>  
> 
> Sleeping Princess: Often the princess will fall for the prince but the relationships rarely work out.


End file.
